A sweet dream
by Jennyfer S. Lleneri
Summary: La fiebre provoca que a veces tengas delirios pero esta vez Mokuba tuvo un sueño muy dulce, soy mala pa' los summarys TERMINADO
1. Cap 1

Lleneri: Hola gente, este será el primer fanfic de Yugioh que exponga, ya  
había publicado un fanfic de LOTR en otra pagina pero creo que no les  
gustó, en fin este fic trataré de hacerlo un poco melancólico  
Alquimist: ¿Habrá muertos?  
Lleneri: No, hermana, no esta vez  
Sleepwalker:¿NO HABRA MUERTOS? eso si que hay que verlo si viene de ti  
Lleneri: ¿Tu que jodidos haces aquí? Esto es un fic y sobretodo de Yugioh y  
a ti no te gusta  
Sleepwalker: ¿Eh? De hecho no sé porque estoy aquí, se supone que estoy  
haciendo tarea  
Lleneri: Bueno siempre y cuando no interfieras  
Alquimist: ¿Por qué no hay muertos?  
Lleneri: Porque me llego lo melancólico y depresivo y tenía ganas de  
hacerlo  
Alquimist: Por fin ¿algún día acabaras el otro fic?  
Sleepwalker: ¿qué otro fic?  
Alquimist: Uno que esta haciendo y que se desvela hasta la 1 de la mañana  
escribiendo  
Sleepwalker: ¿Puede salir Kiri?  
Lleneri: No, no puede, y no me tienes contenta con el cambio de Kiri  
todavía  
Sleepwalker: Pero se ve más cabron siendo mujer  
Lleneri: ARRRRGHHHHH JODER YA CÁLLENSE  
Sleepwalker, Alquimist: ...............  
Lleneri: Me queda aclarar que Yugioh no es mío y si lo fuera seria  
asquerosamente rica por todo el merchandising  
Alquimist: ¿Y habrá Yaoi?  
Lleneri: No pero juro algún día hacer uno  
Sleepwalker: XD  
Lleneri: AL FIC  
A sweet dream  
Viernes, una mañana tranquila de invierno, en la noche había caído un poco  
de nieve y las calles parecían estar llenas de pequeños animalitos blancos  
en vez de la blanca nieve  
-Despierta o se te hará tarde- se oyó una voz, era Seto Kaiba que  
despertaba a su hermano menor Mokuba  
-Esta bien- dijo un poco adormilado Mokuba mientras se estiraba un poco  
debajo de las sabanas, el ultimo día de la semana, se quitó la sabana de  
encima para poder ver por la ventana delicados copos de nieve caer.  
El fin de semana la pasaría de maravilla, el sábado iría con Yugi y los  
demás a un paseo por las montañas y el domingo la pasaría completamente con  
su hermano Seto quien pudo librarse de su trabajo ese día, se vistió  
tranquilamente y bajó a desayunar con su hermano.  
Kaiba siempre se levantaba temprano y dejaba a Mokuba en su escuela para  
después dirigirse a la suya, se aseguraba que su hermanito desayunará bien  
y que tuviera todo listo para antes de ir a la escuela  
-OHAYO- dijo Mokuba mientras se sentaba en la mesa, Kaiba quitó la vista de  
un tremendo libro que traía  
-Ohayo, Mokuba- contesto y sonrió ligeramente, era una sonrisa dedica solo  
a su hermano menor  
-¿Estas seguro que no quieres venir mañana?- le dijo Mokuba comiendo  
lentamente sus pancakes con mucha miel y un vaso de leche  
-Seguro- contestó el CEO, aunque pensaba que no encajaría con todos ellos y  
en especial no creía soportar mucho a Katsuya  
-Bueno- dijo decepcionado Mokuba, deseaba mucho que su hermano Seto por fin  
tuviera amigos  
-Vamonos- dijo Kaiba dirigiéndose a la puerta principal de la mansión  
-Ya voy- dijo Mokuba, pero justo cuando tomó su mochila se sintió muy  
mareado tanto que tuvo que sostenerse ligeramente en la pared, agitó un  
poco su cabeza pensando que eso era solo momentáneo  
-Mokuba- gritó Kaiba desde fuera, el chico se puso su chaqueta y salió  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Alquimist: No le veo lo interesante  
Lleneri ¿Será porque aun no acabo?  
Sleepwalker: Matemos a Kaiba  
Lleneri: Lo haces y te pongo de protagonista en un fic Yaoi  
Sleepwalker: ¬¬ ya pues  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Ya en la escuela (la de Mokuba), el chico se dirigió a su salón  
-Hey Kaiba- se escuchó una voz detrás de Mokuba (tengo entendido que Mokuba  
tmb se apellida Kaiba pero nadie lo dice),era una chica de largo cabello  
rojizo y ojos verdes  
-Hola Naoki- dijo Mokuba sonriendo ligeramente, la chica se sonrojó  
-¿Tienes planes para mañana? Tengo pases especiales para la nueva Arcadia  
que abrieron la semana pasada- dijo Naoki muy contenta  
-Oh, lo siento Naoki pero mañana voy a ir con varios amigos a un paseo-  
dijo Mokuba  
-uh, bueno esta bien creo que después de todo si se desperdiciaran- dijo  
Naoki mirando los boletos y viendo a alguien a quien regalárselos -Espera  
¿Y que harás el domingo? -preguntó de nuevo  
-Voy a salir con mi hermano....todo el día- dijo Mokuba, Naoki sonrió  
-¿En serio? Wua, que bueno que tu hermano ya se haya librado un poco del  
trabajo- contestó feliz por su amigo y luego vio los boletos -Tómalos para  
que vayas con él, el domingo  
-¿Estas segura? Podrías invitar a alguien e ir- preguntó Mokuba sin dejar  
de ver los boletos que le daba  
-Tengo planes para el domingo, y no entra nada el de salir de paseo, úsalos  
tu para que te diviertas con tu hermano- aclaró Naoki -Ahora vamos al salón  
o se hará tarde - Mokuba asintió pero de nuevo se sintió mareado  
-Ha de ser por el cambio de clima- se dijo Mokuba  
-Vamos Kaiba o nos regañará la maestra- dijo Naoki  
-Espérame- respondió Mokuba antes de salir corriendo para ir a su salón  
Para el final de clases, Mokuba comenzaba a sentirse somnoliento y muy  
mareado, casi no escuchaba lo que decía el profesor  
-Hey, Kaiba ¿Te sientes bien?- le dijo Naoki cuando las clases acabaron  
-Seguro ¿Porque?- dijo Mokuba caminando lentamente  
-Es que no te ves muy bien que digamos, no pusistes atención a nada de lo  
que dijo el profesor- contestó preocupada, la chica, Mokuba sonrió pero  
Naoki lo obligo a detenerse y puso su mano derecha en su frente  
-MOKUBA- gritó Naoki, ella no le decía por su nombre a menos que fuera para  
regañarlo -Estas hirviendo en fiebre- dijo muy preocupada  
-No es nada- dijo Mokuba para tranquilizar a su amiga  
-Espérame aquí- dijo y lo sentó en una banca y le dio su bufanda -Yo  
esperaré a tu hermano y lo traeré hasta acá- dijo y antes de que Mokuba  
reclamará algo ella ya se había alejado a la puerta principal  
Mientras llegaba Naoki y Seto, Mokuba miraba al vacío de repente comenzó a  
pensar en sus padres, le hubiera gustado conocer a su madre pero ella murió  
poco después de que él naciera y su padre apenas lo recordaba, pues murió  
cuando Mokuba era muy joven, después pensó en todo lo que le había ayudado  
su hermano Seto, desde que estaban en el orfanato y desde que Gozaburo  
Kaiba los adopto  
-Mokuba- escuchó una voz y volteó ligeramente la vista, era Seto acompañado  
de Naoki, Kaiba se arrodilló y puso su mano en la frente de su hermano  
-Tienes razón tiene fiebre- le dijo Kaiba a Naoki quien se sentó a un lado  
de Mokuba y le acomodaba la bufanda para abrigarlo mejor, Kaiba tomó a  
Mokuba en brazos y se lo llevó a la limosina (digo ¿qué acaso Kaiba no  
tiene otros autos que no sean limosinas?)  
-Cuídate mucho Kaiba-chan- dijo Naoki despidiéndose de ellos dos cuando la  
limosina partió, volteó a ver el cielo y unos copos de nieve comenzaron a  
caer, ella se abrigo en su chaqueta y se fue corriendo a su casa  
Ya en la mansión, Kaiba puso a su hermanito en la cama y llamó al doctor  
para que lo vieran, Mokuba se había quedado dormido poco después de que  
Kaiba lo pusiera en su cama  
-Le di unas medicinas para bajarle la fiebre pero sugiero que este con el  
por si la fiebre llegará a ceder o aumentar- dijo el doctor después de ver  
a Mokuba -En caso de que aumente llámeme y estaré aquí y si cede estará  
como nuevo para mañana- agregó el doctor dándole su numero telefónico a  
Kaiba  
Mokuba dormía muy intranquilo en su cama pues la fiebre lo molestaba mucho,  
Kaiba ordeno que le trajeran agua y varios trapos y el mismo se encargaría  
de hacerle bajar la fiebre. Al principio Mokuba tuvo mucha fiebre y Kaiba  
no veía ninguna señal de que bajará pero por allí de las 2 de la mañana la  
fiebre cedió, y Mokuba cayó en un tranquilo sueño, Kaiba no supo que paso y  
se quedo dormido a un lado de Mokuba....  
A la mañana siguiente, Mokuba comenzaba a despertar y en eso escuchó unas  
voces  
-Esta despertando- dijo la primera voz, rápidamente la reconoció era la voz  
de Seto  
-Que bueno, pensé que la fiebre no le bajaría- la segunda voz era de una  
mujer  
-Yo creo que no debería ir con Yugi y los demás- dijo una tercera voz, esta  
vez de un hombre, Mokuba no reconocía ninguna de esas dos voces pero no lo  
asustaban para nada al contrario lo tranquilizaban  
-OH, el irá, no ha estado diciéndome todo la semana con que irá para que al  
final no vaya -contestó Seto  
-Entonces, ya despiértenlo que luego se le hará tarde- dijo el hombre  
-Mokuba- dijo Seto mientras lo movia lentamente -Despierta o no iremos con  
Yugi y los demás- agregó Mokuba abrió los ojos lentamente muy confundido,  
¿Seto había dicho "iremos"?, se sentó lentamente en la cama restregándose  
los ojos, al abrirlos vio a las tres personas que estaban en su habitación,  
en primer lugar estaba Seto, igual como siempre solo que ahora no tenía su  
ropa de lujo o sus ya conocidas gabardinas, ahora vestia muy juvenil y muy  
deportivo, giró su cabeza un poco para ver al hombre, era algo mayor con el  
cabello de color café y algunos mechones de canas, sus ojos eran verdes  
como esmeraldas y tenía una complexión delgada pero muy fuerte; Mokuba  
volteó su vista al otro lado para ver a una mujer muy hermosa, de largos  
cabellos negros como la noche, de piel blanca y unos preciosos ojos azules  
-Otoosan- dijo Seto al hombre -¿Bajas las maletas? Yo ayudaré a Mokuba a  
alistarse mientras Okasan nos prepara el desayuno  
-Por supuesto ¿algo más su majestad Seto? -dijo el hombre sarcásticamente,  
Seto se sonrojó un poco y puso su mano en su cabeza  
-Perdón papá- dijo el, la mujer rió y se sentó en la cama y abrazó a Mokuba  
-Vamos mis pequeños niños ¿No querrán llegar tarde con los chicos?¿verdad?-  
dijo ella y de un movimiento Seto le quitó las cobijas a Mokuba  
-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO- dijo Seto  
-SETO, NO HAGAS ESO ¿qué no ves que apenas Mokuba salió de la fiebre?- le  
regaño  
-Perdón mamá- dijo Seto y saco ropa del armario -Vamos Mokuba ya levántate  
que quiero retar a un duelo a Jounochi antes de salir- agregó  
Mokuba no sabía que hacer si gritar o llorar, allí enfrente de el, estaban  
sus padres, "sus fallecidos padres"  
-¿Mokuba? Te sientes bien- dijo Seto mirándolo un poco preocupado, sus  
padres voltearon a verlo  
-No, me siento de maravilla- dijo Mokuba y sonrió de oreja a oreja  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Lleneri: Oki ese es el primer capitulo el próximo fin les pondré los  
siguientes capítulos  
Alquimist: Le sigo sin ver lo interesante  
Lleneri: ¿Qué parte de que Seto y Mokuba son huérfanos no te explique bien?  
Alquimist: ¿Me lo explicastes?  
Lleneri: Creo que si  
Alquimist: Le sigo sin ver lo interesante  
Sleepwalker: ¡LLENERI! ¿Qué es CEO?  
Lleneri: Digamos algo así como genio  
Sleepwalker: ¡AH! XD  
Alquimist: ¿Se supone que debemos decir "Ja-ne o algo por el estilo"?  
Lleneri: Pues es mejor un DEJENME REVIEWS  
Sleepwalker: ¿Y eso para que sirven?  
Lleneri: Para ver si mi historia es buena o apesta  
Alquimist: Apesta  
Lleneri: ;______;  
Alquimist: Era un sarcasmo, ni aguantas nada  
Lleneri: Please. déjenme reviews para saber si les gusto y los tomatazos y  
cosas malas no se dirigen a mi, uso mi Mirror Force y se van a Sleepwalker  
Sleepwalker: HEY ¿por qué yo?  
Alquimist: Bueno estaba bien a ti no  
Lleneri: ENTONCES A ÁNGEL  
Alquimist: SI  
Sleepwalker: Pobre wey 


	2. cap 2

Lleneri: TENEMOS REVIEW  
  
Alquimist: Solo uno, no te emociones tanto  
  
Sleepwalker: ¿Cómo que se te olvido explicar quienes éramos?¿Verdad Lleneri?  
  
Lleneri: Ustedes me conocen tengo memoria de teflón, todo se me resbala  
  
Alquimist: Bueno, en fin yo soy la hermana mayor de Lleneri  
  
Sleepwalker; Y yo un amigo de Lleneri ^^  
  
Lleneri: el ex de mi hermana  
  
Alquimist: ¬¬ Lleneri, y sus comentarios  
  
Lleneri: jeje, se me fue  
  
Sleepwaker º////º  
  
Lleneri: Este ya se sonrojo pero me sigo preguntando ¿porque estas aquí? A ti ni te gusta Yugioh, de hecho te cae muy bien Tea/Anzu y para muchas personas es la más detestable de la serie  
  
Sleepwalker: Pues no sé, tu eres la escritora de este fic  
  
Lleneri: EH, si eso ¬¬ U  
  
Alquimist: Parece que yo explico todo aquí, la historia esta se le ocurrió a mi hermanita en un día de melancolía, a mi se me hace que estaba pensando en alguien  
  
Sleepwalker: En ...........*Lleneri le pega con una sartén*  
  
Lleneri: YA DIGAN EL DISCLAIMER Y VAMOS AL FIC  
  
Alquimist: ¿Qué es Disclaimer? (como si supiera mucho ingles)  
  
Lleneri: ¬¬ Yugioh no me pertenece pero si llego a toparme a Takahashi lo amenazaré para que me lo de  
  
Sleepwalker: Sueña *Lleneri vuelve a golpearlo*  
  
Lleneri: Cállate o te empalo  
  
Sleepwalker: xD  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Su corazón latía de emoción al ver a esas dos personas en su habitación e interactuando alegremente con Seto y con él, mientras se cambiaba su madre fue a la cocina a prepararles el desayuno y en el pasillo podía escuchar platicar a Seto y a su padre platicando alegremente y jugándose bromas  
  
-Vamos Seto, estoy seguro que algún día derrotarás a Yami - decía su padre -Tenlo por seguro- Seto movía la cabeza en forma negativa y se encogía de hombros  
  
-Aja, cuando el fin del mundo llegué- dijo sarcásticamente Seto, Mokuba se acabó de cambiar y discretamente veía a su padre y hermano platicar, su hermano emanaba alegría una alegría inmensurable sonreía con cualquier comentario e incluso hacia reír al hombre  
  
-A desayunar- se escuchó desde la cocina  
  
-Ya vamos mamá- dijo Seto y se acerco a Mokuba - Vamos, que necesitas comer bien para tener muchas fuerzas  
  
-Y las vas a necesitar mucho para el paseo- dijo su padre -Quiero que se diviertan al máximo- agrego, Seto asintió con la cabeza -POR SUPUESTO- dijo Mokuba con una hermosa sonrisa  
  
-Hoy amanecistes muy contento, Mokuba- dijo su madre -Parece que la fiebre te aumento el animo en vez de disminuirlo- y le sonrió, Mokuba se sonrojó ligeramente al ver los hermosos ojos azules de su madre  
  
-Ya come chibi que se esta haciendo tarde- dijo Seto con comida en la boca  
  
-Si, hermano- contestó y comenzó a comer, su padre se sentó a su lado y comenzó a comer también  
  
-Sakura, ¿ya preparastes lo que van a llevar los muchachos? No quiero que se mueran de hambre en el camino o algo  
  
-Seguro, ya están listos sus almuerzos- dijo y señalo unos paquetes  
  
-Espero hayas echo mucho Mamá que seguro Jounochi se le va a olvidar- dijo Seto  
  
-Mamá prevenida vale por dos, también le hice uno a Jounochi y a su hermana- dijo su madre y soltó una pequeña risa  
  
-Wua, mamá eso es pensar rápido- dijo Seto mientras se levantaba de la mesa y recogía todos los almuerzos -Date prisa Chibi- agregó, Mokuba termino de comer lo mas pronto que pudo  
  
- ¿Listos?- dijo la mamá de los chicos, ellos asintieron -Bien, Keitaro, vamonos  
  
Todos subieron al automóvil y se dirigieron a la escuela de Seto que era el punto de reunión para salir, la cuestión era que saldrían temprano para salir de paseo al campo y regresar después del anochecer,  
  
-¡¡¡¡SETO!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Me debes un duelo!!!- grito alguien, Seto que apenas iba bajando del automóvil busco con la vista a la persona que lo llamó y encontró a un joven rubio  
  
-¡JOU!- dijo Seto -¡Te volveré a ganar no lo dudes!- Jounouchi se le acercó y lo tomó del cuello  
  
-No lo creas, esta vez Yami y Yugi me ayudaron en mi deck y estoy seguro de ganarte- dijo Jounouchi  
  
-Seguro viejo- dijo Seto zafándose de él y viendo que otras personas se acercaban -¡hey chicos hola!  
  
-Hola Seto- dijeron varias personas en las cuales figuraban Yami Moutuo y su hermano Yugi casi idénticos lo único diferente eran las estaturas de cada uno, luego Anzu Mazaki una chica de cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules, luego Honda Hiroto el mejor amigo de Jou un chico alto con una gracioso peinado, Otogi Ryuyin el dueño de una nueva tienda de juegos y creador de Dungeon Dice Monster, los gemelos Bakura tan iguales y tan diferentes como el día y la noche y Shizuka que era la hermana menor de Jounouchi  
  
-¿Listo para el viaje?- dijo Honda alegre  
  
-Seguro- contestó Seto -Mokuba y yo.....- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que unos gritos cercanos lo distrajeron  
  
-¡Hermana! ¡por favor!- decía un joven moreno desde un auto -¡No quiero ir!- una joven de cabello negro y morena lo estaba sacando a fuerzas del automóvil  
  
-¡Marick no comiences con tus caprichos! Dijistes que ibas a ir y ahora lo cumples, necesitas conocer gente ¬¬ pareces perro guardián en casa -le dijo la joven  
  
-¿Y? Si de todos modos no me vas a acompañar- dijo Marick, cruzándose de brazos con un tremendo berrinche, la joven lo miro y suspiro  
  
-Vamos, Marick, te prometí que iría y eso voy a hacer- le dijo ella sacando varias cosas del auto  
  
-¿en serio Isis?- dijo Marick sorprendido -Pensé que no querías ir porque tenías trabajo en el museo- Isis sonrió y jugueteo con los cabellos de su hermano  
  
-^^ si tengo trabajo pero prefiero estar con mi hermanito Marick- este alegre abrazo a su hermana y saco sus cosas del carro  
  
-¡Ishtar!- grito Bakura -¿qué condenados estas haciendo? Que se hace tarde, ¡¡mueve esas frágiles piernas que tienes y sube al autobús!!- Marick localizó con la vista al único amigo que había echo durante su corta estancia en Ciudad Domino, uno de los gemelos Bakura a quien únicamente le decían "Bakura" al otro gemelo le decían Ryuo y era tan bueno como el pan  
  
-¡Ya voy!- dijo Marick haciéndole señas a su hermana para que se diera prisa, ella cerró el automóvil y subió junto con Marick al autobús  
  
-Buenos días- dijo amablemente Isis a Seto quien estaba acomodando sus cosas y las de Mokuba en la parte superior  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Seto, Mokuba observó la escena por un segundo, la ultima vez que vio a Isis fue cuando ella y Seto se enfrentaron en Ciudad Batallas y con diferencia a esa vez, ahora Seto estaba sonriendo e Isis digamos se veía también alegre por estar con su hermano  
  
-¿le ayudo con eso?- dijo Seto cuando Isis intentó subir sus cosas, ella asintió y Seto la ayudó, dejando ver un leve sonrojo en su cara, Mokuba rió un poco y fue a platicar con Yugi y los demás, quería saber como eran todos en aquel "sueño"  
  
-Vamos Jou, se paciente, no puedes jugar un duelo aquí, es muy incomodo- le decía Anzu a Jou que no deja de decir que esta vez derrotaría a Seto  
  
-Pero ya veras como derrotaré a Seto ¡Tenlo por seguro!- dijo orgullosamente Jou, Yugi reía modestamente mientras Yami veía pensativo por la ventana  
  
-¡Hey hermano! ¿Nos presentarás a tu nuevo amigo?- le preguntó Ryuo a su hermano Bakura, gruño un poco y le hizo señas a Marick para que se acercará al montón...  
  
-Marick, ellos son: mi hermano Ryuo, el perrito de Jou, los pelos parados de Yugi y Yami, el pelos de pirámide Honda, el daditos Otogi y la hermana del perro, Shizuka- dijo rápidamente Bakura los presentes lo veían un poco molestos - por acá esta la niñita amistad Anzu y por allá Seto y su "hermanita" Mokuba  
  
- ò___ó ¡te oí! Bakura, no le digas así a mi hermano- dijo Seto, Isis los veía muy divertida  
  
-¿quién te da el derecho de decirme así? - se defendió Mokuba  
  
-¬¬ pues yo, por supuesto- dijo Bakura, Seto y el comenzaron una mini pelea de palabras, mientras que Marick se presentaba  
  
-Hola, soy Marick Ishtar, ella es mi hermana Isis- dijo señalándola, ella volteó ligeramente y los saludó  
  
-Hola Marick- dijo Anzu, Yami y Yugi voltearon a verla con una cara...un poco celosa  
  
-¡Hey chicos ya basta!- dijo Shizuka para tranquilizar a Bakura y Seto quienes no dejaban de pelear- el autobús arrancará en cualquier y será mejor que se vayan a se.....- la advertencia fue demasiado tarde, los que estaban parados (Marick, Seto, Bakura, Mokuba, Bakura y Anzu) se fueron directo al suelo, causando las risas de todos  
  
-¡Ay !- dijo Anzu tratando de levantarse, pero enseguida su cara tomo el color rojo cuando notó que Bakura estaba apoyándose en sus pechos  
  
-¡¿Ya ves Seto?! Lo que provocas al estar peleando- dijo cínicamente Bakura sonriéndole a Anzu y apretando un poco su "punto de apoyo", Seto se estaba levantando ayudado por Honda, Mokuba ya estaba levantado y auxiliaba a Marick  
  
-¡¡¡¡Y TU MIRA EN DONDE CAES!!!- gritó Anzu y le dio dos cachetadas a Bakura, una en cada mejilla, todos rieron incluso Isis quien los miraba desde lejos, Shizuka ayudó a Anzu a levantarse, Yami y Yugi miraban enojados a Bakura, este se dio cuenta y les sacó la lengua  
  
Todos se fueron a sentar, esperando llegar pronto al paseo y disfrutar de la comida (o jugar un duelo) pero en especial de toda la diversión que pasarían, entre platica y platica el tiempo se fue como un suspiro y llegaron a su lugar de destino  
  
-¡¡SETO!! Me debes un duelo- gritó Jou, Seto lo miró un poco  
  
-oyes, yo vine primero a disfrutar de un día de campo, pero si tienes tanta prisa porque te vuelva a ganar pues no hay problema- dijo Seto  
  
-¿no sería mejor disfrutar del día y después tener ese duelo?- dijo Isis que venía detrás de Jou  
  
-Bueno, esta bien, dejaré que disfrutes de tu arrogancia un poco más- dijo Jou  
  
¬¬ U eh si, lo que digas Jou, ¡Mokuba! Saca el balón y juguemos un poco de fútbol- dijo Seto, Mokuba que lo seguía de cerca, sonrió de oreja a oreja y sacó el balón  
  
-¿quién va a elegir?- dijo Yami preparándose para jugar  
  
-¿qué tal Marick y Jou?- dijo Anzu aun enojada con Bakura por lo del incidente -La ultima vez, dijimos que sería Jou y démosle oportunidad a Marick para que juegue  
  
-Seguro- dijo Yugi sin quitar una gran sonrisa de su cara - ¿chicas entran?  
  
-No, Yugi ¬¬ desde la vez del Básquetbol ya no juego con falda y menos si esta Bakura presente- dijo Anzu señalando al albino  
  
- aah, no niegues que "caes" por mi- dijo Bakura y se comenzó a reír, Yami discretamente le arrojó una ramita de un árbol a su boca mientras se estaba riendo -cof, cof, cof, ¬¬ mugre pelos parados- dijo Bakura  
  
-¿cómo me llamastes?- dijo Yami ¬¬*  
  
-Adelante chicos, jueguen ustedes, nosotras los veremos desde aquí- dijo Shizuka junto con Isis  
  
-Yo estaré viendo que jueguen limpio- dijo Anzu  
  
-Bien Isthar, es hora de escoger a nuestros compañeros- dijo Jou - Bien, yo primero... escojo a Yugi -Bakura-  
  
-Yami-  
  
-Honda-  
  
-Seto-  
  
-Otogi-  
  
-Mokuba-  
  
-Ryou-  
  
-Ok, están listos, pónganse en sus posiciones para que comience el juego- dijo Anzu  
  
-¡Que Seto sea portero!- dijo Jou  
  
¬¬ ¿y yo porque? la vez pasada fui yo, ahora te toca a ti - dijo molesto Seto  
  
-¬¬ esta bien, seré el portero, ahora tomen posiciones y vamos a jugar- dijo Jou, mientras se dirigía a la improvisada portería, marcada con dos piedras a los lados  
  
-¡Yo seré el portero! Y ahora quiero que muevan esas piernitas lechosas que tienen y pónganse a jugar- dijo Bakura tomando su posición  
  
-¬¬* ya te oímos Bakura- dijo Honda -¡que comience el partido!- el partido comenzó, Seto y Yami anotaron dos goles, llevándolos a la delantera, a pesar de esos dos goles Bakura seguía mostrando una gran sonrisa (a lo mejor seguía pensando en lo del autobús), al fin Honda logró meter un gol pero aún seguían perdiendo, estuvieron jugando todavía un rato más, Anzu estaba viendo que fueran limpios en el juego, mientras que Shizuka e Isis preparaban la comida  
  
-Me alegra que mi hermano se divierta tanto- dijo Isis cuando Ryou le pasó el balón a Marick -Esta mejor que juegue con amigos que se la pasé encerrado en casa- agregó  
  
-¿a caso Marick no sale mucho?- preguntó Shizuka  
  
-Mi padre es muy reservado y casi no permite que Marick salga y cuando no sale se la pasa con nuestro hermano Odeón jugando videojuegos- contestó Isis -Yo trabajo de arqueóloga junto con mi padre  
  
-oh- dijo Shizuka -Marick es afortunado por conocernos, porque una vez que entras a nuestro grupo de amigos es difícil olvidarse de cada uno de nosotros  
  
-^^ que buenos chicos son todos- dijo Isis viendo discretamente a Seto quien lo notó y falló el tiro  
  
-¡Seto mira por donde disparas!- dijo Jou desde la portería  
  
- ¡ay disculpe su majestad!- dijo Seto para molestarlo  
  
-^^U oigan no sé ustedes pero yo tengo mucha hambre- dijo Ryou parándose por el cansancio  
  
-Yo también tengo hambre- dijo Otogi -Vamos a comer  
  
-Esta bien, yo también tengo hambre- dijo Jou  
  
-Vamos chibi, ahora de comer- le dijo Seto a Mokuba, en todo el partido Seto no había permitido que Mokuba corriera mucho o que se cansará, no quería que volviera a recaer en su enfermedad  
  
-Claro, niisama- dijo Mokuba y se dirigieron todos a donde estaban Isis y Shizuka  
  
-¬¬ ahora no te salvas Seto ¡quiero ese duelo después de comer!- dijo Jou con la boca llena  
  
-Cuando acabé contigo, una vez más, te vas a arrepentir de querer retarme todo el día- contestó Seto también con comida en la boca, de algo sirvieron los almuerzos que preparó la mamá de Seto ya que Jou y Shizuka trajeron muy poca comida y Seto les dio el almuerzo preparado por su mamá  
  
-Estoy seguro que niisama volverá a ganarte- dijo Mokuba orgulloso de su hermano  
  
-El niño sale a defensa de su hermano- dijo Bakura  
  
-¬¬ cállate Bakura- dijo Mokuba sonrojado, todos rieron  
  
-Gracias por permitirme jugar- dijo Marick junto a su hermana  
  
-De nada Marick, para eso están los amigos- dijo Seto, Mokuba lo miró un poco ¿realmente eso lo dijo Seto? Mokuba aún no comprendía si esto era un sueño o no pero no quería despertar, no lo quería, estaba junto a sus padres "sus verdaderos padres" y lo mejor ahora Seto siempre sonreía, así como lo hacía en el orfanato, además todos sus amigos estaban con él, realmente no quería despertar de aquel sueño tan encantador  
  
-¿en serio puedo ser su amigo?- dijo Marick  
  
-Pues claro, ¿que te estas creyendo? Ahora eres nuestro amigo y por cierto me debes dinero- dijo Bakura  
  
-¬¬ ¡Bakura!- se quejó Ryou -¿qué forma de contestar es esa?  
  
-La mía- contestó Bakura con una sonrisa en su cara y se rió, así como todos los demás  
  
-^^ claro Marick, ahora todos somos amigos- dijo Mokuba entre risas  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * Lleneri: Segundo capitulo terminado, que cochas, ^^ los nombres de los papás de Seto y Mokuba me los inventé, Keitaro lo puse en honor a mi amigo del foro DZ KeitaroUrashima, ^^ Sakura fue porque estaba viendo Card Captor Sakura y pos no tengo nada más que decir  
  
Sleepwalker: Oiga Lleneri yo no iba a decir ****** yo iba a decir mi buen amigo *******  
  
Lleneri: ¬¬  
  
Sleepwalker: hey, ¿por qué cuando quiero decir el nombre de ***** aparecen esas cosas?  
  
Alquimist: mmm ¿acaso conoces algo llamado "autocensura"?  
  
Lleneri: lo hago para que no cometas tonterías  
  
Sleepwalker: ¿yop? ¿Cuando?  
  
Alquimist: ni preguntes  
  
Lleneri: en fin saludos a Misao que me recordó que no le había avanzado a mi fic, no fue mi culpa tenia exámenes  
  
Alquimist: ¬¬ aja, eres igual de tranza que un político  
  
Lleneri: callar hermana  
  
Sleepwalker: ¿y ahora que se dice?  
  
Lleneri: pos que dejen Review, pero nadie lo hace  
  
Alquimist: jaja  
  
Lleneri: cállate hermana  
  
Sleepwalker: pos déjenle review, a ver si así se digna a ayudarme en mi proyecto del Bache  
  
Alquimist y Lleneri: ¬¬ sácate la barra  
  
Sleepwalker: xDDDDDDD 


	3. Cap 3

Lleneri: ¡¡¡wuaaa!!! Tenemos tres reviews nuevos ºuº  
  
Alquimist: ¿¿uh?? ¿¿Al fin te dejaron?? Ademas los ultimos dos son de la misma persona  
  
Lleneri: ¬¬ gracias por tu apoyo psicológico hermana  
  
Alquimist: De nada  
  
Sleepwalker: Ayúdenme en mi proyecto  
  
*Lleneri y Alquimis toman té tranquilamente* eh si claro (notese sarcasmo)  
  
Sleepwalker: malas  
  
Lleneri: de paso di el disclaimer  
  
Sleepwalker: a ver el pelos parados no es de nosotros sino de un viejo que fumo porro cuando lo hizo *lleneri le pega a Sleepwalker con una sarten*  
  
Lleneri: Callesé y vamos al fic  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
-¡Comi demasiado!- gritó Jou recostándose en el pasto a descansar  
  
-Estuvo delicioso Shizuka- dijo Honda  
  
-Eres una experta en la cocina- dijo Otogi recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de Honda y de Jou  
  
-No es para tanto, ademas Ishizu también me ayudó- dijo Shizuka, Ishizu se sonrojó un poco  
  
-estuvo delicioso- dijo Seto dejándose caer en el pasto también -Gracias damiselas- agrego y provoco que Shizuka e Ishizu se sonrojaran  
  
¬¬ ejem ¡¡¡Setooo!! ¡¡¡Me debes un dueloooo!!- dijo Jou sin siquiera moverse del pasto  
  
-Ya lo seeee- dijo Seto- pero primero dejame digerir alimentooosssss-  
  
-esta bieennnnnn- dijo Jou y cerró los ojos y comenzó a dormitar y en sus sueños solo aparecía una rubia mujer de ojos violetas y gran duelista.. Mai Kujaku  
  
-Mai- decía entresueños y en voz baja el joven rubio  
  
-Mi hermana trabaja de Arqueóloga en el museo de Ciudad Domino- les platicaba alegre Marick a los gemelos Bakura -Nosotros somos originarios de Egipto y nos mudamos aca por el trabajo de mi padre-  
  
-¿Tu padre también es arqueólogo?- pregunto Ryuo emocionado -Que casualidad, nuestro padre también ¿verdad Bakura?- el otro albino solo asintió  
  
-¡oigan!- gritó Anzu -Venimos a un paseo no a quedarnos dormidos en el pasto, levántense ahora -dijo y tomó de las orejas a Jou y a Seto  
  
-¡OYES! Eso duele, dejame, dejame, dejame- decia Seto mientras trataba de quitar la mano de Anzu de su oreja, Jou por su parte seguia dormido y murmuraba Mai a cada rato, Anzu los soltó, Seto se estuvo sobando su oreja y Jou...se dio vuelta y siguió dormido U.U  
  
-¬¬* ya despierta- dijo enojada Anzu  
  
-Mai- dijo Jou como por decima vez en sus sueños  
  
-^^U jajaja parece que Jou ya cayó en el reino de los sueños- dijo divertido Yugi mientras lo miraba darse vuelta y seguir durmiendo (y diciendo Mai)  
  
-Pues que alguien se quedé a cuidarlo y nosotros vamos a pasear- dijo Honda invitando a Shizuka a pasear  
  
-Yo me quedaré entonces con él- dijo Shizuka arruinando los planes de Honda  
  
-yo me quedaré contigo- se metió Otogi  
  
-Y yo- reclamo casi al instante Honda ò____ó  
  
-OK- dijo Anzu - Entonces los demás vamos a pasear-  
  
-¬¬ que mujer tan más mandona- dijo en un susurro Seto sobandose aun su oreja  
  
-¿Qué dijistes Seto? Ò___Ó - pregunto molesta Anzu  
  
-¡Que ya voy mujer!- dijo Seto seguido muy de cerca de Mokuba, quien notó que Seto estaba enojado de una forma muy diferente a como siempre se enojaba, usualmente cuando Seto se enojaba siempre reclama la venganza o la revancha pero esta vez solo estaba enojado, unicamente molesto pero indicando que ese enojo o molestia se pasaría rápidamente, Mokuba sonrio internamente y tomó del brazo a Seto quien al verlo sonrio de oreja a oreja y cargó a Mokuba sobre sus hombros  
  
-Para que no te canses y no te vuelvas a enfermar, chibi- dijo Seto  
  
-Bueno Anzu....¿hacia donde caminamos?- dijo Yami mirando todas las posibilidades que tenian para caminar  
  
-Hacia el lago, que es un hermoso lugar- dijo ella  
  
-¬¬ Las mujeres como son tan cursis- dijo Bakura, Anzu volteó a verlo  
  
-Te oí Bakura y ya deja de molestar- dijo ella, tomaron el camino que los llevaría al lago, el lugar era simplemente hermoso  
  
- que tranquilidad- dijo Yugi mientras se sentaba cerca del lago  
  
-Es tan hermoso todo esto- dijo Ryou  
  
-¿cuánto a que soy mas veloz que Seto para nadar?- dijo Bakura quitándose la camiseta y los zapatos  
  
-¬¬ sueña albino, soy mejor que tú- dijo Seto, Bakura volteó a verlo y le sacó la lengua  
  
-Pues mirame soñar- dijo y salio corriendo al lago -¡ah que esta fría! - gritó pero aún así continuo y comenzó a nadar, Seto se molestó un poco pero luego soltó una gran sonrisa y se quitó la camisa y los zapatos para correr detrás de Bakura que estaba en el agua haciendole señas de que él era el mejor  
  
-¡ahora probarás la rapidez de Seto!- dijo Seto entrando al agua soportando el agua fría, todos estaban riendo maravillados de cómo peleaban en el agua (Seto sumergia a Bakura por buen rato)  
  
-Hey, tienen que hacer una carrera no una pelea- dijo Marick contento, se quito los zapatos y se subio los pantalones para entrar al agua, que le llegaba a la altura de sus rodillas -Prepárense- gritó y levantó su mano -¿listos?- Seto y Bakura se pusieron en linea dispuestos a salir -¡¡FUERA!!- grito Marick bajando su mano y los dos concursantes salieron, Seto inmeditamente tomó la delantera pero Bakura, lo jalo de su pie para adelantarlo  
  
-¡eso es trampa!- dijieron Ryou e Ishizu al mismo tiempo, el primero siguió molestando a su hermano mientras que Ishizu se sonrojaba, Mokuba al verla se rió, Seto se repuso de la trampa de Bakura y aún así lo alcanzo....¡y le ganó!  
  
-Nahhh :P eso te pasa por retarme, albino- dijo Seto triunfante mientras Bakura lo miraba frustrado por haber perdido  
  
-Bakura, ¡eres un tramposo!- gritaba Ryou desde la orilla -¡y aun así pierdes!  
  
-Callate Oniichan ¬¬- reclamo Bakura mientras se metia al agua avergonzado  
  
-¡Felicidades Seto!- gritó Ishizu desde la orilla sonrojándose mas (aunque Seto no alcanzaba a verle las mejillas)  
  
-Gracias Ishizu- dijo Seto sonriendo y con un leve rubor cruzando su cara y se hundio un poco en el agua para quitarse ese rubor  
  
-Bueno parece que este paseo estuvo muy divertido- dijo Anzu feliz al ver que Bakura había perdido  
  
-n_n me encantó esa carrera- dijo Yugi muy feliz, ya que en toda la carrera estuvo echándole porras a Seto  
  
-A mi también ^^- dijo Yami alegre de ver que ese albino perdiera, Marick estaba burlándose de Bakura mientras Ryou lo seguia regañando y Seto seguia debajo del agua pensando en Ishizu...Mokuba en vez de preocuparse sonreia y se reia entre dientes  
  
-Parece que hoy estas muy contento Mokuba- le dijo Anzu al verlo tan feliz  
  
-¿sabes? Hoy es el mejor día de mi vida- dijo mokuba muy feliz  
  
-Creo que Seto se esta ahogando- dijo Yami al ver que Seto no salia  
  
-Otra ves anda pensando debajo del agua -_-U un dia de estos se va a ahogar- dijo Anzu  
  
-O ya lo esta haciendo...¡Seto!- dijo Yami antes de salir corriendo a sacar a Seto del agua quien esta muy sumergido en sus pensamientos (y en el agua)  
  
-nunca cambiara- dijo Anzu molesta al verlo todo empadado y tosiendo por el agua que había tragado -¿verdad Mokuba?- dijo Anzu con una sonrisa pero la mirada de Mokuba se tornó un poco nostalgica -¿pasa algo Mokuba?- dijo preocupada Anzu  
  
-No nada- contestó inmediatamente Mokuba sonriendo a medias -es que simplemente mi hermano ya no cambiara  
  
-¡oigan!- escucharon una voz -¡¿por qué no me despertaron?! ¡como son malos!- era Jounouchi que venia acompañado por Shizuka, Honda y Otogi  
  
-¬¬ intente despertarte- dijo Anzu enojada  
  
-*___________* y no lo hacias así que nos fuimos son ti- dijo Seto aun tosiendo por el agua que trago  
  
-¿acaso Seto se quedó debajo del agua otra vez?- preguntó Jou al verlo empadado  
  
-Sii- respodieron los que conocían muy bien a Seto  
  
-¿ahora en quien pensabas?- dijo Jou en burla -¿tal vez en una nueva chica?- dijo enfatizando la ultima palabra y viendo a Ishizu con el rabillo del ojo  
  
-º////º no en nada- mintió Seto  
  
-aja-dijo no muy convencido Jou -¿podemos tener ese duelo ahora?- dijo Jou para cambiar el tema, Seto se paro y acepto, después de tal zambullida le cairia bien un duelo, en cual como todos sabemos...le volvio a ganar a Jou  
  
-_____ no se vale- renegaba Jou, al ver su puntos de vida en 0  
  
-^^ te dije que te volveria a ganar- dijo Seto muy feliz y haciendo la "V" de la victoria  
  
-Oigan ya es tarde, ya casi es hora de regresar- dijo Shizuka viendo que el sol comenzaba a meterse  
  
-Es cierto, tenemos que irnos- dijo Ryuo  
  
-¿ya tan pronto?- dijo Marick un poco abatido por el hecho de que el dia acabará  
  
-Cuando uno esta haciendo lo que mas le gusta se le va el tiempo muy rapido- dijo Yami  
  
-Tienes razón pero bueno es hora de regresar- dijo Otogi ofreciéndole la mano a Shizuka para acompañarla cosa que hizo enojar a Honda  
  
Todos regresaron al camion cansados (Seto y Bakura aun tenian el cabello humedo) pero muy felices de haberse pasado una tarde tan divertida  
  
-La proxima vez será mejor- dijo Anzu contenta  
  
-La proxima vez te ganaré ¬¬-dijo jou molesto, Seto solo sonreia  
  
-^^ jaja esto fue muy agradable- dijo Ishizu  
  
-Que bueno que me hayas acompañado hermana- dijo Marick muy feliz  
  
-De nada- contestó Izhizu muy feliz y viendo de reojo a Seto quien cubria a Mokuba con su sudadera para que no tuviera frio, Seto la vio y le sonrio, ella se sonrojó y le devolvió la sonrisa  
  
-¿qué te parecio el dia chibi?- le pregunto Seto a Mokuba  
  
-Excelente- dijo el chico con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar el bostezar por el cansancio  
  
-Será mejor que descanses- dijo Seto acurrucándose en su asiento y abrazando a su hermano -Si te vuelves a enfermar, mamá me mata- agregó, Mokuba rió un poco, tenia unas ganas inmensas de volver a ver a su madre, esos ojos azules y claros que ella tenía iguales a los de Seto pero muchos mas hermosos, volvio a bostezar peleando contra el sueño, no queria que eso acabará, tenia ganas de ver los ojos de su madre y tocar su cabello y mucho mas el de volver a ver a Seto sonreir...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Lleneri: ¬¬*  
  
Sleepwalker: ¬¬*  
  
Alquimist: bueno estos dos están enojados, dejaré que Lleneri conteste los reviews y haré unas cosas por acá  
  
Lleneri: ok a contestar reviews  
  
Tortuguita contenta: Pos aquí esta el tercer capitulo, y bueno la cosa es que esta vez queria hacer algo bonito y no mis clásicas locuras...deja tu opinión del capitulo n_n  
  
Hikaru-Kibou: Ñaca ñaca, como vistes en el segundo capitulo arregle eso de los dialogos y bueno Mokuba y Seto son mis personajes favoritos ^o^ ¡¡los adoro!! Espero que esto haya sido de tu agrado y espero esos cuentos de mamá ganso  
  
Alquimist: (¿?) Por fin me dejas review hermana, gracias n_n  
  
Sleepwalker: ya pues, ya no estoy enojado contigo  
  
Lleneri: ¬¬*  
  
Alquimist: ejem, hermanaaaa  
  
Lleneri: Perdón U.U ya no estoy enojada  
  
Alquimist: n_n yo y mi poder de convencimiento 


	4. Cap4

Lleneri: ay que me llego lo sentimental, ¡no quiero hacer eso!

Alquimist: Te friegas, pero alegrate que al fin acabas algo

Lleneri: ¬¬ what are you talking about???

Alquimist: ¿¿¿Qué parte de que no sé ingles no entiendes??? Ya dejate de tonterías y acaba este fic -_- y aparte ¿donde esta Sleepwalker?

Lleneri: Esté en el cine nuevo jugando Pump

Alquimist: ¿Pero pa' que va al cine nuevo si en donde siempre jugamos está la prex3?

Lleneri: Porque en el cine hay un Pump Exceed, en fin esto se va, esto se fue, Yugioh no es mio es de un japones n_n

Alquimist: ¬¬ que mal rimas....

****************************

Seguia dormido y sintio como alguien lo despertaba apretó los ojos para enfrentar de nuevo la cara fría y casi sin sentimiento de Seto, pero lo único que encontro al abrir sus ojos fue...

-Buenos dias, cariño- dijo su madre viéndolo con esos preciosos ojos azules, Mokuba se levanto de golpe y la abraz

-Buenos dias, mamá- dijo el, oliendo el cabello de su madre que lo impregnaba de un dulce olor a duraznos, la mujer lo abrazó y peinó delicadamente los cabellos de Mokuba

-Ya casi es hora del desayuno y ni tu padre ni Seto se han levantado, ¿qué tal si les hacemos el desayuno los dos juntos?- dijo ella sonriéndole  a Mokuba, el solo asintió y rápidamente se cambio para ayudarla, ella lo espero afuera del cuarto, al salir lo tomo de los hombros dirigiéndolo a la cocina -¿qué se te antoja que hagamos de desayunar?- le pregunto poniéndose un delantal blanco con un pequeño adorno de un blue eyes white dragon

-No lo se, ¿qué tal hot cakes?- pregunto Mokuba mientras sacaba los ingredientes necesarios, su madre solo sonrio y tomo los ingredientes.

-Espero que el olor levante a esos dos holgazanes o tendremos que conseguir una grua para levantarlos- dijo y se rieron los dos juntos mientras preparan el desayuno para todos, Mokuba discretamente voltea a ver a su madre uno y otro vez, admirando su belleza y esos hermosos ojos azules que habian pasado a Seto, ella volteo y miro a Mokuba, solo sonrio al ver como Mokuba se sonrojaba

-¿ya esta la comida?- oyeron una voz detrás de ellos y eran Seto y su padre adormilados y aun en pijama, como dijo la mama de Mokuba, el olor los había despertado, Mokuba rio al verlos totalmente adormilados y torpes aun en sus movimientos, Sakura les sirvio un plato con grandes y deliciosos hot cakes, Mokuba por su parte le había puesto la miel junto con la leche y vasos para comenzar a desayunar

-¿y adonde les gustaría ir hoy?- preguntó Keitaro a sus hijos cuando terminaron –es domingo- agrego, Seto se puso a pensar, mientras su madre recogia los platos.

-Podriamos ir al parque- comenzo Seto- o bien podriamos ir a donde ustedes digan, estoy abierto a sugerencias- agrego, tomando lo que le quedaba de leche.

-Seria buena idea, ir al centro comercial y comprar algo- dijo Sakura – y de paso, podriamos ir a la Arcadia nueva para que los chicos me vuelvan a enseñar eso del duelo de monstruo- Seto suspiro largamente.

-Mamá, es un verdadero reto enseñarte- dijo el, mirándola, Mokuba sonreia ¿seto enseñando a alguien a jugar duelo de monstruo? Eso era para recordar..su padre solo reia ante tal situación argumentando que si le hubieran dado un dólar por cada vez que Seto intentaba enseñarle a su madre duelo de monstruos, tendría lo suficiente para comprar un auto compacto.

-Entonces esta decidido, iremos al centro comercial y de allí a la Arcadia- dijo el, levantándose de la mesa –Ademas es hora de su domingo –agrego dándole dinero a sus hijos -¡para que se diviertan!- Seto guardo su dinero con una picara sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, Mokuba por su parte se preguntaba que haría con su dinero...

Ya en el centro comercial comenzaron comprando ropa, Sakura se fue a la seccion de damas mientras los chicos meditaban al ver una gabardina blanca en el mostrador

-¿no creen que es un poquito cara?- pregunto Keitaro al ver el precio, Mokuba asintió pero observando bien la gabardina le recordaba vagamente la gabardina que había usado Seto en el torneo de Ciudad Batalla solo que sin emblema de la Kaiba Corp, eso le vino un escalofrio ¿qué habria pasado con Gozaburo Kaiba en ese sueño? Tenia curiosidad por saber pero realmente no tenia las ganas de saberlo.

-Claro, un poco cara pero los domingos ahorrados valen la pena- dijo Seto y le pido a un encargado que le mostrara la gabardina, ya que pensaba comprársela. Mientras Seto se probaba la gabardina y era cuestionado por su padre, Mokuba salio un momento de la tienda a observar, pensando que comprar con el dinero que le había dado su papá. Camino varias tiendas cuando se topó con una pequeña tienda de antigüedades, se acercó al aparador a observar mejor, algo que le había llamado la atención. Era una pequeña cajita de musica tallada en madera. Entró para escuchar la dulce melodía que tocaba... (N/A: ¿Han oído Deja blue de Escaflowne? Pos es esa canción, se me hace chida) al terminar se convenció de comprársela para su mamá pero al preguntar por el precio se quedó decepcionado, costaba un poco más de lo que tenía.

Salió de la tienda con la cabeza cabizbaja y soltó un leve suspiro para regresar a la tienda donde Seto aún se observaba en el espejo (N/A de Sleepwalker: ¡Presumido! Alquimist: Como si tu fueras guapo) Nunca había tomado importancia al dinero ya que Seto como presidente de la Kaiba Corp siempre le proporcionaba dinero y todo lo que necesitará. Se sentó cerca de Seto pensando todavía en esa cajita de musica que había visto y en la melodía que tocaba. Seto después de darse una vueltecita para ver su gabardina vio a Mokuba por el espejo y se agachó para preguntarle que tenía (N/A: Sleepwalker:¡Presumido! Lleneri: Mi hermano hace eso Alquimist: dejen de molestar y continua el fic)

-¿qué sucede Mokuba? – dijo mirándolo preocupado

-¿uh? Ah no nada Seto –Mokuba sonrió levemente para despreocupar a su hermano pero también al recordar que no importará donde estuvieran, Seto siempre lo cuidaba y se preocupaba por él.

-No me mientas, algo pasa- dijo sentándose a su lado y cuidando de no ensuciar  su nueva gabardina –Dime que tienes- Mokuba dudó un momento en decirle lo que le preocupaba pero al ver la sonrisa calida de Seto, suspiró.

-Vi una hermosa cajita de musica para mamá pero no la completo- Seto se le quedó mirando y alzó una ceja pensando un poco, se levantó ofreciendole la mano a Mokuba

-Vamos por ella- dijo Seto, Mokuba sonrio dándole la mano a su hermano. 

Keitaro, su padre, los había visto desde lejos y lo único que pudo hacer fue sonreir, sus dos chicos eran muy unidos y sabía que nada ni nadie los separarían...justo lo que quería ver. Seto y Mokuba por otro lado estaban pagando la cajita de musica mientras una señorita la estaba envolviendo para regalo, cuando iban a salir alguien les obstaculizo la entrada. Mokuba no sabía quien era porque quedo detrás de Seto, se movio un poco para ver a esa persona y se topó a quien menos pensaría en encontrarse allí....Noa Kaiba.

-Vaya pero si es Seto- dijo Noa arrogante, viéndolo a los ojos.

-Vaya pero si es el niñito Kaiba- dijo Seto arrastrando la voz (N/A:¡Que raro se oyó eso!) Noa torció la boca y observó el paquete que traia Mokuba en sus pequeñas manos. De un solo movimiento se lo quitó.

-¡Damelo es mío!- gritó Mokuba antes de que Seto pudiera hacer alguna acción para quitarle el paquete, una segunda mano le arrebató el objeto a Noah. Los tres voltearon para ver a la persona que tenía en sus manos el paquete y se toparon con un chico alto y rubio. Jounochi Katsuya.

-Kaiba... ya me lo esperaba ¬¬ eres un ser realmente despreciable- dijo dándole el paquete a Mokuba -¿Podrías hacerte a un lado? Voy a saludar a los padres de Seto – agregó haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que Noah se moviera de su camino, Noah gruño un poco y alzo los hombros.

-Como quieras, no tengo porque estar con alguien de tan baja reputación como ustedes- dijo Noah lanzándole una mirada de odio a Seto. Se fue caminando lentamente y mirando sobre sus hombros a Seto y Mokuba gruñendo y maldiciendo en voz baja.

-Como me cae mal, ese maldito de Kaiba- se quejó Jou mientras sacudia levemente el cabello de Mokuba -¡Se cree el rey del mundo!- 

-Dicen que fue por la educación que le dio su padre. He oído que ese hombre es un monstruo- comentó Seto que seguía aún con la vista a Noah –Yugi me ha dicho que Noah no es malo... es su padre- se calló un segundo mientras Noah bajaba las escaleras electricas y prosiguió cuando este desapareció de su vista –Ese hombre ha de ser un demonio-

-Me lo imagino- carraspeó Jou cuando ya no vio a Noah a la vista –Por cierto Seto ¡Qué gabardina!- gritó Jou al ver atentamente la prenda de su amigo quien sonrió de oreja a oreja y poniendo una sonrisita de galan.

-¡Espera a que se las enseñe a las chicas! Me preguntó quienes caerán primero a mi pies- dijo Seto con un tono de voz meloso y soñador.

-¡Pues quien más, Seto!- gritó Jou arrastrando la voz e intentando decir algo más con esa pregunta.

-¬¬ ni lo pienses, ella está loca- contestó rápidamente Seto y mirando de un lado a otro en búsqueda de alguien con una cara de horrorizado.

-¡Ay Seto! –comenzó Jou fingiendo una voz dulce que asustó más a Seto – Pero si la traes loca por tus encantos- agregó poniendo una sonrisa sarcástica en su cara y aguantándose la risa - ¿quién no sino la linda de......?

-¡¡¡SEEETOOOO!!!- Jou fue interrumpido por aquel grito de una agudísima e infantil vocecilla, Seto se estremeció y al localizar a la persona de donde provenía el grito, se paralizó.

-¡Miho!- gritó Seto al ver una chica de cabello violeta correr hacia él –Jou te encargó a Mokuba- alcanzo a hablar antes de correr despavorido de aquella chica que lo perseguía con una sonrisa en su cara y los ojos de borrego a medio morir.

Jou en vez de correr a ayudarlo se tiró al suelo sujetándose el estomago de la risa que le provocaba el ver a Seto en tal aprieto. Miho era una compañera de escuela de los chicos que estaba en el mismo salón que Otogi, que para desgracia de Seto estaba totalmente enamorada de él (y toda la escuela estaba enterada). Seto se horrorizaba de pensar en eso y todos se lo recordaban en cada momento. Era horrible ser perseguido por esa chica tan obsesiva y melosa, Seto odiaba eso y por eso siempre huia de ella.

La unica persona que miraba eso con una sonrisa nostalgica en su cara era Mokuba. El encuentro con Noah lo había desanimado mucho. Al parecer no importaba en que lugar estuviera, la sombra de Gozaburo Kaiba aun seguía sobre su cabeza. Abrazó el paquete con todas sus fuerzas tratando de olvidar los horribles recuerdos de su padrastro. Para su sorpresa una mano tocó su hombro.

-Mokuba n____n –dijo su padre con una sonrisa amable -¿Para quién es ese paquete?- preguntó y rió un poco entre dientes -¿No me digas que es para tú novia?- un ligero sonrojo recorrió la cara de Mokuba. Su padre rió un poco más y le dio varias palmadas a en la espalda.

-No –comenzó a hablar Mokuba aún sonrojado –Es para mamá-

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es? –

-Una caja musical- respondió Mokuba que seguía abrazando el paquete.

-¡Qué bien! ¿Cómo supistes que tu madre adora las cajas musicales?- dijo su padre observando el paquete –Ven vamos a darselo- 

-Pero...Seto también lo compró y quisiera que los dos se lo diéramos- se excusó Mokuba, sentía un poco de vergüenza por darle ese regalo a su mamá. Keitaro observó de un lado a otro en búsqueda de su primogénito pero no lo veía en ningún lado solo encontró a un chico muriéndose de la risa en el piso.

-¿Jou?-

-Hola Señor Kanzaki (N/A: No sé me ocurrió nada mejor) - articulo Jou entre risas y con falta de aliento -¿Cómo ha estado?- volvió a decir antes de volver a reírse y sujetarse el estomago.

-Adivino, Seto se topó con Miho – Jou solo movió su cabeza en sentido afirmativo ya que era incapaz de parar de reír – U.U me lo suponía... bueno no creo que tu hermano se libre de Miho pronto así que vamos a darle su regalo a tu madre- agregó Keitaro –Y Jou has el favor de levantarte del piso- Jou lentamente se levantó y siguió a padre e hijo a la tienda de ropa donde aún se encontraba Sakura.

-¡Sakura!- llamó Keitaro –Ven, tenemos algo para ti- Mokuba vio a su padre con una mirada de queja –Bueno, Mokuba tiene algo para ti- se corrigió al ver a su hijo. Ella que aún estaba pagando las compra, volteó a verlos confundida. Tomó sus bolsas y se acercó con paso rapido a curiosear que era lo que tenían.

Cuando se acercó a Mokuba su sonrojo (que no había desaparecido) aumentó por toda su cara mientras una calida sensación recorria todo su cuerpo...

-¿Qué es lo que tienes para mí, Mokuba?- preguntó su madre al verle la cara y tocarle la frente. Mokuba sin decir palabra alguna extendió sus brazos para darle el paquete que tanto estaba abrazando momentos atrás. Sakura observó un poco el paquete antes de tomarlo entre sus manos. Soltó algunas bolsas de sus compras y comenzó a abrirlo.  Al ver el contenido dio un leve grito de alegría y con cuidado le dio cuerda a la cajita. Al comenzar la melodía, parecía que todo había desaparecido que solo la musica reinaba en el lugar.  

-¡Es hermosa!- habló Sakura rompiendo el silencio que se provocó al termino de la música –Muchas gracias- se agachó un poco y le dio un beso a la frente de Mokuba, él solo sonrió y se llevó una mano a la cabeza moviendo sus labios para decir algo.

-De nada, mamá-

-Hola Jou no te había visto- dijo Sakura al ver al joven, Jou seguía riéndose – 0.0u ¿no me digas que Seto se topó con Miho?

-Eso es más que obvio, querida -___-U – contestó Keitaro

-Vamos a buscarlo y salvarlo de esa chica .-. ella me asusta... –dijo Sakura –además Seto me prometió enseñarme a jugar duelo de monstruo- Mokuba tomó de la mano a su madre y con la otra tomó varias de las compras de ella.

-Entonces ¿Qué esperamos? –preguntó Mokuba y llevó a su madre hasta la salida.

-Bueno.. yo me voy tengo que ir a hacer unos encargos para mi hermana- se disculpó Jou que apenas comenzaba a calmarse de su ataque de risa –Nos vemos después- hizo un ademán con la mano para decir adios y comenzo a caminar

-Claro Jou, me saludas a Shizuka- lo despidio Sakura abrazando su cajita de musica.

-Seguro señora...¡y gracias por los almuerzos! n___________n

*************************************************

¡o¡  ¡Son los mejores padres del mundo! –iba diciendo Seto mientras caminaba cansado detrás de sus padres y a un lado de Mokuba. Lo que sucedió fue que después de un rato de buscar en el centro comercial lo encontraron en una banca mientras Miho lo abrazaba dejándolo sin dejarlo respirar. Sakura corrio hasta él y lo sacó de los brazos de la chica fingiendo que tenían algo muy importante que hacer en familia -¡Siempre me salvan de Miho! –agregó soltando un gran suspiro.

.-. Esa chica sinceramente me asusta...¿Cómo puede ser tan obsesiva?- preguntó su madre mirando la entrada de la Arcadia nueva –No sé como la soportas en la escuela-

-Mis amigos me ayudan en ocasiones pero en otras tengo que hacer milagros- contestó Seto buscando en su bolsillo un mazo de cartas. -¿Mamá, trajistes tu mazo?- 

Seguro cariño ^-^ espero haberlo mejorado, el señor Moutuo fue muy amable en ayudarme la otra vez- dijo alegremente sacando un mazo de su bolsa de mano.

-¿El abuelo de Yugi te ayudó a hacer tu mazo? –preguntó Mokuba sorprendido, sino mal recordaba el mazo de Yugi era originalmente de su abuelo y con el había derrotado a Seto la primera vez que se enfrentaron.

-Si, es un hombre muy bueno –contestó ella, Seto y Mokuba se vieron con una leve gota de sudor resbalando por sus cabezas –Me enseño como usar las cartas..así que supongo esta vez podre rivalizar con Seto- agregó soltando una leve risa y guiñándole el ojo a sus hijos.

-¿Cuánto a que no me gana? –dijo Seto un poco inseguro.

-¿Cuánto a que si te gana?- dijo Mokuba más seguro que su hermano.

-¿Aseas mi cuarto? –pregunto Seto

-¿haces mi tarea? –pregunto Mokuba como respuesta. Seto pensó un poco miró a su mamá que barajeaba tranquilamente sus cartas y luego sonrió maliciosamente.

-HECHO-

Entraron a la arcadia lo más rapido que pudieron y se pusieron en la primera arena de duelos que vieron disponible. Seto comenzó a barajar su mazo y le puso el mazo a su madre para que lo partiera. Su madre se le quedó viendo largamente...

¬¬ mamá tienes que partir mi baraja- le dijo al verla tan pensativa

o.o no puedo cortarla, no quiero arruinar tus cartas si las parto- contestó ella, Seto se llevó una mano a su cabeza y suspiró largamente, su padre estaba riéndose desde las gradas en compañía de Mokuba.

No mamá, tienes que dividirlas así – dividio la baraja de su madre a la mitad y luego la acomodó en su lugar-¿ves?

^o^ ¡oh! Ahora entiendo- dijo ella repitiendo la accion que había echo su hijo. -¿asi?

Si mamá, ahora tomas tus 5 cartas- ella tomó las 5 cartas y sonrio al verlas, un leve escalofrio recorrio la espalda de Seto –Comienzas tú, así que tomas otra carta y haces tus jugadas- agregó tomando sus respectivas cartas. Su madre tomó su carta.

-puedo bajar esta.. ay no..no puedo...mejor esta n___n ¡ah no, no me sirve! ¿y ésta? U.u creo que no... ya sé mejor ésta n____n ¡pongo una carta en defensa!- ve de nuevo sus cartas – y ésta boca abajo –

-¬¬U ¿desde cuando sabes poner cartas boca abajo? –preguntó Seto mirando receloso la carta que su madre había puesto en el campo,

el señor motuo me enseño n.n –respondio ella feliz como si le hubieran enseñado a usar un complicado aparato científico. Seto bufó y tomó su carta.

*Salto mágico de escena...¿Qué quieren? no sé hacer duelos ¬¬U*

*Ok, ok digamos esto.. Ultimas jugadas ¬¬ Seto lleva 1900 Lp y su mamá tiene 600...¿Oki? Ahora Seto tiene en el campo a su blue eyes porque ya no tiene nada mejor y Sakura el Silent Magician (¡no lo pude evitar! Esa carta es muy mona T.T pero apenas salió en Japón..¡Yo la quiero!) Seto manda atacar al Silent Magician pero Sakura usa "Negate atack" que obvio niega el ataque y como no tiene más jugadas usa errr... "Las espadas de luz relevadora" (¬¬  siempre olvido como se llaman en ingles...) Seto no baja nada en esos tres turnos más que Sagi el payaso oscuro pa' hacer el truco del virus..(ese que todos los monstruos de 1500 de ATK pa' rriba no puedan ser convocados.) ¡perooooo! XDDDDD Sakura manda atacar a Sagi y hace un "Chain" (cadena) usando Magic Jammer para anular el efecto de la carta de virus y pos Sagi es derrotado ¬w¬

Se que omitó detalles pero la habilidad del Silent Magician es aumentar 500 puntos de ATK en cada turno y pa' este turno pos ya tiene 3000 x3 Sagi tiene 600 de ATK y estaba en ataque por lo tanto... ¡Seto perdio!*

^-^ ¡Por fin! – gritó feliz y saltando ligeramente. El silent magician volteó a verla para decirle adios y desaparecer en el aire. Mokuba y su padre aun estaban atonitos en las gradas ¡Seto había perdido! El castaño seguia allí enfrente sin articular palabras, abrio la boca para decir algo pero las palabras se escondieron en su garganta ya que no salió nada. Sakura bajó de arena y se dirigió con Seto para abrazarlo.

-¡Gracias por enseñarme a jugar cariño! – le dijo en el oído para darle un breve beso en la mejilla. Seto cerró la boca y vio a su madre a los ojos.

-No hay de que mamá- le contestó y recogió su baraja, el blue eyes desaparecio en el aire dando un gran rugido de satisfacción. Mokuba no cabía de satisfacción, ¡Seto había perdido! Y no era porque quería que perdiera pero había perdido contra su madre y lo mejor no parecía afectarle la derrota.

En el camino a casa Seto y Mokuba revisaban la baraja de su madre para ver los cambios que le había echo junto al señor Mutuo. Seto se llevó una mano a la frente cuando termino de hacerlo.

-¡El señor Motuo si que sabe hacer barajas! –dijo, su madre rió internamente porque el señor Mutuo sólo le había dado las cartas.. ella formó el mazo... pero para no desilusionar a Seto prefirió callarse y ver a su esposo que traía una larga sonrisa en la cara. 

Al llegar a casa cenaron tranquilamente, Mokuba bostezó un poco durante el postre. Estaba exhausto pero muy feliz. Lo único desalentador del día fue hacerse topado con Noa Kaiba pero lo demás fue perfecto. Soltó un suspiro al recordar al chico peliverde del centro comercial, le recordó cruelmente que todo aquello que vivía era falso. ¡No es falso es la verdad! Se repetía una y otra vez el joven Mokuba pero muy dentro de él sabía a la perfección que de un momento a otro ese sueño acabaría para regresar al mundo donde sus padres estaban muertos...donde Seto era un ser casi sin sentimientos y sin sonrisa. 

Mokuba fue a tomar una ducha para luego ir a dormir, se fue al baño arrastrando los pies y tratando de que el tiempo se alargará. Incluso Seto lo movió hasta el baño pensando que Mokuba no quería bañarse y alargaba esa dura tarea. Keitaro lo vio nostálgico desde la cocina al lado de Sakura, se sonrieron un poco y se levantaron de la mesa. Seto estaba en su cuarto terminando la tarea de su hermano menor.

Al terminar el baño y de ponerse su pijama, se sentó al borde de la cama mientras secaba su larga cabellera. Estaba orgulloso de ella porque era el único parecido que tenía con su madre.

-¿Te ayudo? – escuchó en la puerta, Mokuba se quitó la toalla de la cabeza para descubrir a su madre sonriente y con la cajita musical en su mano.

-Claro- contestó, ella dejo la cajita y tomó un cepillo para comenzar a peinar el cabello negro de su hijo.

-Mokuba- le dijo su madre mientras tomaba una liga para el cabello.

-¿Si mamá?- 

-Cuida de tu hermano- le respondi

-¿Eh?- la respuesta de su madre lo tomó desprevenido –Mamá..¿qué quieres decirme con eso? –ella sonrio mientras sujetaba en una coleta baja la cabellera obscura de Mokuba.

-Simplemente prometemelo- le dijo acomodando unos traviesos mechones de cabello que caian en la frente de Mokuba. Después de unos segundos de silencio el niño la vio directamente a los ojos y luego la abrazó.

-¡Gracias por dejarme conocerlos!- contestó derramando lagrimas y mojando la blusa de su madre. Sakura lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No pequeño.. gracias a ti por vernos- le contestó, la ligera musica de la cajita musical comenzó a resonar en la habitación. Mokuba levantó la vista y se topó con su padre dejando el pequeño objeto de madera que provocaba el sonido en la mesita de noche.

-Mokuba...Perdónanos por no estar contigo- le dijo Keitaro sin verlo – tú y tu hermano debieron estar muy solos.. en especial Seto- suspiró y vio hacia la puerta -¿cuidarás de tu hermano?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado contrario de la cama. Mokuba se soltó de su madre y secándose las lagrimas solto un ligero "Sí". Keitaro sonrió –Eres buen chico, hijo- le contestó y lo abrazó.

-Es hora de dormir- le dijo Sakura, Mokuba se soltó de su padre y se acostó. La musica seguía en la habitación dándole sueño en cada nota. Sakura lo arropó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Se fuerte Mokuba...se fuerte por Seto- le dijo Keitaro, Mokuba sonrió y sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse. La ultima nota de la musica pareció interminable al llegar el silencio Mokuba estaba dormido...

Oscuridad. Una densa oscuridad pero no tenía miedo, no sentía panico, al contrario estaba muy tranquilo. Un sonido ocupó la oscuridad llenándola de colores y muchas luces. Le puso mucha atención al sonido y lo reconoció. El lugar se hizo un inmenso cielo de un color azul tan claro como los ojos de su madre. Era hermoso y tranquilo. Un aleteo extraño lo hizo voltear, un reluciente Dragón Blanco se acercaba a él, arriba del dragón estaba él cuando niño a su lado su hermano mayor, con una sonrisa en su cara.

-Seto-

La musica se había parado de nuevo Kaiba había terminado de arreglar la vieja cajita musical de su madre. Se la pensaba regalar a Mokuba para navidad pero no había tenido tiempo suficiente para ponerle mano. Estaba muy ocupado con la compañía pero ahora que Mokuba estaba enfermo se dedicó a arreglarla. 

Volteó a ver a su hermano dormir en la cama. Todo el fin de semana había tenido fiebre y le fue muy difícil cuidar de él pero por ningún motivo se separó de su lado incluso cuando fueron Yugi y sus amigos a visitarlo. Se preocuparon de que Mokuba no fuera al día de campo del sabado y el domingo a primera hora fueron a visitarlo. Kaiba les agradeció con la mirada pero no les dijo nada más. 

El CEO suspiró y le volvió a dar cuerda a la cajita.

-Seto- escuchó, se giró rápidamente para ver a Mokuba sentarse lentamente en la cama –buenos días hermano- le dijo, Kaiba se levantó para ir abrazarlo.

-¡Mokuba! Estas bien- dijo Kaiba feliz –Estuve preocupado por ti- agregó revolviendo los cabellos de su hermano.

-No te hubieras preocupado- le contestó Mokuba con una sonrisa cansada –Estoy bien- Kaiba le sonrió era una sonrisa que parecía hubiera estado guardado por mucho tiempo.

-Mira te tengo este regalo- dijo Kaiba rápidamente y le trajo la cajita musical –Era de nuestra madre pero la he arreglado un poco- le dijo dándole la cajita- Dale cuerda- Mokuba con tranquilidad le dio cuerda pero para su sorpresa de adentro salió un pequeño holograma.. era una joven mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos azules. Vestia un vestido blanco casi como las nubes y una alas igual de blancas en la espalda.

-¿Te gusta? – le preguntó el castaño

-Me encanta- contestó Mokuba al ver la imagen de su madre.

****************************

Sleepwalker: ¬¬U lleneri..¿estás enferma?

Lleneri: ¬¬ ¿¿porque lo dices??

Sleepwalker: no hubo muertos, no hubo peleas, no salio "Tea" y es nostálgico ¬¬ nada que ver contigo

Lleneri: ¿Y? Ya callate me esta saliendo el lagrimón

Alquimist: Deja de oír musica deprimente, por favor.

Lleneri: ¬¬ ¿Tu tmb?

Alquimist: Ok, Ok esta chido ¬¬ ¿feliz?

Lleneri: Maldita

Sleepwalker: ¿Silent magician?

Lleneri: ¡ssiiii! Es la mejor carta del deck de Yugi pero "YUGI" ¬_¬ nada de faraón. Esa carta está chida apenas esta saliendo esa expansión en Japón.

Alquimist: me sorprende hayas acabado algo...

Lleneri: Gracias por apoyo psicológico

Sleepwalker: para eso estamos ^^

Alquimist: responde reviews mientras jugamos prex3

Lleneri: ¬¬*

**********

Hannah Pegasus 

Por fin actualice y este es el capitulo final espero te haya gustado.. y respecto a las peleas entre nosotros pos bueno ya ves el amor entre amigos (y  los exnovios xDDD *Alquimist y Sleepwalker le pegan a Lleneri con una sartén* Auch!). Espero lo hayas disfrutado y gracias por leer mi fic ^^

Zero Asakura 

No sé como demonios torturar al faraón en un fic en donde ¡¡él sólo salga en un capitulo!!! ¬¬ Esto fue más de Seto y Mokuba puse al tonto faraón nomás de ganas... así que sorry no puedo cumplir tu deseo. Pero gracias por leer el fic.

**********

Lleneri: En fin gracias por acompañarnos en este fic y debo agradecer a aquellos que me siguieron en esto directa o indirectamente. *hace reverencia* 

Alquimist: ¬u¬ minimamente yo salgo en el fic del Quinto dragon blanco..

Sleepwalker: ¡¿Y yo qué?! T-T

Lleneri: vete a jugar Pump exceed -___-U

Sleepwalker: ¬¬ malas

Lleneri: si hago otro fic te meto por mientras juega Pump

Alquimist: nos despedimos y hasta la proxima ¡hey Sleepwalker! ¬¬ ese es mi credito

Sleepwalker: ¡Los marcianos llegaron ya y llegaron bailando la prex3! ¡can can can! Y ¡Come to me! X3

Lleneri: ¡Esperen yo quero jugar free style!


End file.
